dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Lois Lane
|alias= |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Daily Planet |family= |status= Alive |actor= Amy Adams |movie= Man of Steel Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice |comic= "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Lois Lane" |book= Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice – Cross Fire }} Lois Lane is a Pulitzer Prize-winning reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper. She is most famous for her publishings on the alien superhero Kal-El, who would soon become known as "Superman". With some crucial help from her, Superman successfully stopped the alien invasion of General Zod, and banished most of the latter's forces to the Phantom Zone. Shortly thereafter, Superman would join her in the Daily Planet (disguised as the human Clark Kent), and the pair would promptly begin a romantic relationship. Two years later, Lois was exploited by malevolent supergenius Lex Luthor, and later grieved along with the rest of the world when Superman seemingly perished in his battle with Doomsday. However, Lois was able to expose Luthor's numerous crimes, getting him imprisoned. Biography ''Man of Steel Meeting Kal-El Lois Lane, top reporter for the Daily Planet, arrived in a northern region part of Canada to investigate a unique discovery that had been unearthed and was currently being kept under-wraps from the public by the military. Lois met with Colonel Nathan Hardy, Dr. Emil Hamilton and Officer Sedowsky who informed her that a mysterious object buried deep within the ice was at least eighteen-thousand years old. During her stay on the site, Lois witnessed a mysterious man roaming the site at night without any tundra gear on. Lois followed him to a recently melted cavern entrance that burrowed deep within the ice until it led directly to the epicentre of the artefact which was revealed to be an ancient alien spacecraft. Lois continued to follow the man and attempted to take a photo but accidentally activated the automated sensors which attacked her. Lois was rescued by the mysterious man who crushed the sensor. The man saw that she was bleeding exponentially and cauterizes the wound with his heat vision. She passed out from the pain. Lois awoke to find herself outside on a small glacier in the middle of the ocean where a military helicopter found her. She returned to Metropolis intending to write her story, but unfortunately Editor-and-Chief of the Daily Planet Perry White refused to print it since the military would deny the story even occurred and Lois had no solid proof. Lois, not wanting to drop the story, sought out gossip journalist Glen Woodburn to spread the story all over the internet while she retraced the steps of her rescuer. Lois followed all of the leads regarding miraculous rescues occurring all over the globe by a man until she found the original source in Smallville, Kansas. Searching for Her Savior Lois interviewed Pete Ross which led her directly to Martha Kent, where she learned the name of her rescuer was Clark Kent. Lois encountered Clark in the cemetery at the grave of his father Jonathan Kent, Clark told her his story and why he didn't want it to be told to the world, in fear of being rejected for being an alien with God like abilities. Lois came to respect and admire Clark for what he's doing and decided to drop the story. Returning to the Daily Planet, Lois was reprimanded harshly by Perry who was furious at her for leaking the story to Woodburn, Lois accepted her punishment of two week lay-off with no pay. Perry admired her for choosing to drop the story as it would cause mass panic to the public if the world learned of the existence of a being like this but knew it was uncharacteristic of her and suspecting her leads did take her to the source. Alien Message and Capture Lois and Perry were summoned by Steve Lombard who told them to watch a mysterious transmission that was emitting from every form of telecommunication with a message stating "You are not alone". General Zod then appeared on the screen, identifying himself, and promptly requesting that his fellow alien "Kal-El" turn himself over to him in twenty-four hours, or that the planet would suffer consequences of apocalyptic proportions otherwise. Lois realized that Zod was referring to Clark, and saw out of the window that General Zod's ship was slowly descending upon Metropolis. As newscasters and journalists all around the world began to panic, Glen Woodburn swiftly betrayed Lois by declaring that she knew who the alien Kal-El was, to which Lois tried to flee but was apprehended by the FBI. Kal-El, now dressed in a colorful red and blue Kryptonian attire, appeared before the military at a Northcom base, surrendering himself to be handed over to General Zod, but under one condition - that he could speak with Lois Lane first, who would be set free after his delivery to the other Kryptonians. Inside a military institution, Lois interviewed the handcuffed Kal-El, finding it amusing that he would allow himself to be captured let alone be restrained by handcuffs. He told her that he did it as a show of good faith and it made the military feel like they were in control. Lois asked Clark what the "S" on his chest stood for. Clark stated that it wasn't an "S" but a symbol of hope. They were then interrupted by Dr. Hamilton who began to question Clark from behind a window in the other room. Clark used his x-ray vision to see him with Hardy and General Swanwick, in addition to other military personnel. He broke free of the handcuffs with effortless ease, and approached the window, calmly saying that he was not their enemy, but that he believed General Zod to be. Surrender to General Zod Lois accompanied Kal-El to the co-ordinates that General Zod had requested. Clark thanked her for believing in him and requested that she return to the military despite her unwillingness to depart from his side. A Kryptonian craft appeared in the distance and Lois returned to the military barricade. Lois watched as Faora descended from the craft to greet Kal-El, she requested that Lois accompanied them as well. Colonel Hardy began to refuse but Lois agreed to go with them. Inside the craft Faora placed a Kryptonian helmet on Lois to allow her to breath aboard Black Zero, Zod's Mothership. Clark also slipped Lois the command key to keep safe. Once aboard the ship Zod greeted them, unfortunately Clark's body struggled to adjust to the natural Kryptonian environment and he began to weaken and cough up blood. Lois showed great concern for Clark, pleading that they help him. Escape Lois was then separated from Clark, while her mind was being probed for any useful information she might have regarding Clark. After being placed in a prison cell, she noticed a keyhole with a diamond pentagram on the wall, she inserted the command key into the hole, activating Jor-El's holographic program into the ship mainframe. Jor-El guided her through out the ship and also reprogrammed the ship's environment to reactivate Clark's powers. Leading her to an escape pod Jor-El gave her crucial information to give to Clark regarding how to stop Zod's plans. Lois's pod was fired upon by Car-Vex, causing damage upon re-entry into Earth's atmosphere. As fire appeared around the pod encasing her, Lois caught a glimpse of Clark soaring down after her, and he ripped open the pod, managing to grab and wrap his indestructible cape around her just in time, successfully shielding Lois from the blast of the explosion from the pod. He then lowered her gently down into a cornfield. Lois apologized to Clark, as she told him that they probed her mind to find information about him. He told her they did the same to him, so she shouldn't worry. Clark then realized that his mother was in mortal danger, and quickly launched up into the sky, flying at top speed towards the Kent Farm. Lois saw an approaching police car and commandeered the car to head to the Kent Farm as well, as she still intended to relay Jor-El plan to Clark. Upon finally arriving at the farm, Lois saw the destruction that General Zod and his Sword of Rao loyalists had caused, and found Martha and Kal-El (who was now nicknamed "Superman" by the military) among the remains of the Kent house. Lois told Clark what Jor-El had told her. Using his ship they could send the Kryptonians back to the Phantom Zone. With assistance from the military they'd fly his ship directly into Black Zero causing a black hole while Clark would stop the World Engine in the Indian Ocean. Black Zero Event Lois and Hamilton accompanied Colonel Hardy aboard an air carrier with Superman's infant ship in tow with an intended aerial strike in Metropolis towards the Black Zero. Lois prepared to arm the ship using the command key but it malfunctions. Suddenly without warning, Faora appeared on board the ship and dispatched the military personnel with easy until she re-encountered Colonel Hardy. Meanwhile Emil and Lois tried to figure out the solution to the key as Zod appeared behind them in the ancient Kryptonian Scout Ship, preparing to fire as Clark appeared and crashed directly into the ship. Emil saw the problem as the ship wasn't aligned properly and solved it, starting the ship and causing a massive shock wave which sent Lois hurtling out of the air carrier plummeting down towards Metropolis. Superman emerged from the rubble of the Kryptonian Scout Ship and saw Lois falling in mid air so he took flight and caught her just as the portal of the Phantom Zone began pulling the Kryptonians and their ships into the Zone. Clark, with all of his might, pushed through the vortex and saved Lois, flying her down to safety. In the mist of the Metropolis ruins, she and Clark began to kiss passionately but were cut short by the reappearance of Zod who was extremely outraged at Kal-El for choosing to protect humanity rather than the survival of his own Kryptonian race. Superman engaged in a ferocious battle against General Zod in Metropolis and space, as Lois watched the mighty aliens' battle from a safe distance. General Zod's Defeat The battle reached its climax in the Metropolis train station, where General Zod used his heat vision, threatening to incinerate a helpless family who were pinned against a wall, leaving Clark little choice but kill Zod, snapping his neck. Clark was devastated by this act but Lois saw the whole event unfold and was there to comfort him. In the following week, Lois was at her desk in the Daily Planet, busy writing a story regarding the recent unprecedented events that had transpired, when Steve Lombard asked her out on a date, offering her tickets to a basketball game. Lois, uninterested, suggested he try his luck with the interns. Perry then introduced a new reporter to her, Clark Kent who was now wearing a pair of glasses to help hide his identity. Lois, the only one to instantly recognize him as Superman, warmly welcomed Clark to "the planet" (an inside pun joke that only the two of them understood). Interviewing Mark Hanford One day, Lois and Clark swiftly exist the Daily Planet newsroom, as Lois heads off to expose the corrupt CEO Mark Hanford (who had been illegally profiting from the sale of Kryptonian weapons on the black market), while Clark heads off to help with floods in Bangladesh as Superman, warning Lois to be safe in his absence. Upon meeting with him, Lois threatens to expose his illegal activities, but when he attempts to shoot her, she promises to write his side of the story if he puts the gun away. Hanford hesitates, however, and Lois then promptly knocks him down with two swift blows. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Nairomi Incident In search of a story, Lois travels to war-torn Nairomi in Africa seeking an interview with the warlord leading one faction in a civil war. Lois was accompanied by a photographer who is revealed to be working for the CIA. He had a tracking device hidden in his camera, revealed by a bodyguard. He states that Lois knew nothing of the device or his identity before being shot. Lois is then taken as a hostage by the warlord who threatens to kill her. Superman then arrives and saves Lois from the rebels. Lois recovers a bullet from the scene and after researching discovers it is not made by any known manufacturer. She the takes it to General Calvin Swanwick. Reluctantly, he gives in to her requests to know who makes the bullet. He reveals to her they are a special prototype round made by LexCorp Industries. Kidnapped by Lex Luthor Later after Lex Luthor discovers Superman's identity, Lois is kidnapped by his men in order to draw Superman to him. He pushers her off the edge of his buildings helipad, and Lex's plan works as she is rescued by Superman. After flying Lois to safety, he confronts Lex who shows Superman photos of his mother in captivity and uses the threat of her life in order to get him to kill Batman. Arriving in Time Lois returns to the Daily Planet, and begs Perry to send for a helicopter so she can fly to Gotham and try to dissuade Superman from killing Batman. As she arrives in Gotham, Batman is about to impale Superman with his kryptonite spear when Superman says that he has to save Martha. Taken aback by this, Lois arrives and explains that Martha is his mother's name. Wrought with empathy, Batman realizes that he is no threat to humanity and spares Superman. As Superman flies to the Fortress of Solitude to stop Lex, and Batman flies off to rescue Martha Kent, Lois grabs the kryptonite spear and throws it into a pool of water. Battle with Doomsday After leaving the warehouse, Lois watches as a nuclear missile detonates just above the atmosphere and Doomsday crashes back to Earth on Stryker's Island, an uninhabited island located in the bay between Metropolis and Gotham. She goes into the pool to retrieve the spear from underwater. However, as Doomsday evolves in a blast of red energy, the building collapses on top of her and traps her underwater. Superman hears her drowning and rushes to rescue her. He saves her from drowning and then goes down to retrieve the spear. Lois pleads with Superman not to engage Doomsday, fearful of his mortality around the kryptonite spear, but Superman tells Lois he loves her, and then charges towards Doomsday with the spear, killing the beast but also killing Superman as well. Lois arrives to see Superman dead beside the corpse of Doomsday. Wonder Woman gives her an empathetic look before Batman and Wonder Woman carry his body to the ground. Lois goes towards him and cries over her loss. Superman's Funeral - the Dawn of Justice Later, Metropolis holds a citywide funeral for Superman in Heroes Park while another funeral is held for Clark Kent on the Kent farm near Smallville, with Lois herself, Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Lana Lang, Pete Ross, and Father Leone all attending it. Right before Clark's funeral, Martha gives Lois an envelope with an engagement ring which was to be given to her during Clark's proposal. Heartbroken, Lois wears the engagement ring at the funeral, and, while Bruce and Diana are busy talking close by, she drops a handful of dirt onto Clark's casket. Unbeknownst to Lois, a faint heartbeat is heard inside the casket, and the handful of dirt begins to levitate, indicating that Superman might still be alive. Personality Lois is a resolute, tough and persistent reporter who always seeks the ultimate scoop and story. When putting aside her job description however, Lois is shown to be a compassionate and fair and after her first meeting with Superman, was smitten with the selfless heroics as well as the childhood pain he had endured all his life and decided to drop what could have been the biggest story in human history for him. She is also tough enough to be willing to kill, as Lois shot several Sword of Rao Kryptonians while escaping the Black Zero. Superman's love for Lois is so great, that he goes so far as to let her know that "she is his world" before confronting Doomsday in a mortal duel, making those his final words. Abilities *'Expert Reporter:' Lois is a highly skilled and experienced reporter, having even won the Pulitzer Prize for her work at the Daily Planet. She was even able to gradually track down Clark Kent to his home farm, despite the latter's attempts to leave no exploitable leads behind. After the heroic death of Superman, she was ultimately able to expose the numerous crimes of billionaire Lex Luthor, having the latter imprisoned. *'Skilled Combatant:' Lois has some skill in hand-to-hand combat, managing to successfully disarm and incapacitate Handford Technologies CEO Mark Hanford with only 2 swift blows. *'Skilled Markswoman: 'Lois is a skilled markswoman, able to take down several Sword of Rao Kryptonians while escaping the Black Zero. Relationships Allies *Daily Planet **Superman † - Savior, Co-worker and boyfriend **Perry White - Friend and Boss **Jimmy Olsen † **Jenny Jurwich **Steve Lombard *United States Army **General Calvin Swanwick - jailer turned ally **Major Carrie Farris **Colonel Nathan Hardy † - jailer turned defender and ally *Dr. Emil Hamilton † *Jor-El - savior *Chrissy - interviewee Enemies *Glen Woodburn - reluctant ally turned traitor *Sword of Rao **General Zod † - jailer and interrogator **Faora - jailer **Car-Vex - prison warden *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor - exposed criminal *Anatoli Knyazev - kidnapper *Handford Technologies **Mark Hanford - interviewee, intended killer, and exposed culprit *Nairomi warlord † - jailer and intended killer Behind the scenes *In March 2011 Amy Adams was cast as Lois Lane after what Zack Snyder called "A big, giant search...". She had previously been unsuccessful auditioning for the role twice already in ''Superman: Flyby and again for 2006's Superman Returns. *Natalie Portman, Charlotte Riley, Anne Hathaway, Dianna Agron, Kristen Stewart, Malin Akerman, Rachel McAdams, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Kristen Bell, Lake Bell, Olivia Wilde, Mila Kunis and Jessica Biel were all considered to play Lois Lane. * In the comics, television and films Lois is usually portrayed as a brunette, while Lana Lang is a redhead. In Man of Steel, they switch hair tones as Lana is a brunette while Lois is a redhead. *Emily Blunt and Anne Hathaway were the favorites for the role, whilst Olivia Wilde, Jessica Biel and Mila Kunis were linked. Anne Hathaway played Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises, directed by Man of Steel producer and writer Christopher Nolan. *Amy Adams previously guest starred in Smallville and is one of several actors featured in both that series and the DC Extended Universe. *Amy Adams read opposite potential Batman actors during the casting process for Batman Begins, directed by Man of Steel producer Christopher Nolan. External Links * Lois Lane at the Superman Wiki. * Lois Lane at the Superman Anthology Wiki. References Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Humans Category:Daily Planet Staff